Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 10-15 Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4-5 unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-6 Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 13-15 Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Relationships Trivia *Lucy is currently the second most popular girl in the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129 Cover, Contest Result *Almost every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her guild mates is there. *Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 *Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origin *Presumably, she joined the guild on July 3.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 3 *There is an inconsistency with Lucy's age. In an omake, it was mentioned that it had been exactly upon Lucy's membership to the guild, which would make her 18. In the same omake, however, Lucy claims she is still 17.Fairy Tail Manga, Day of Fateful Encounter On the other hand, it was also stated that it had only been six months since she first joined Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 201 * During a Q&A, when a reader asked who was the lead female character in Fairy Tail, Lucy immediately considered herself as such. However, Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. *If she were to compare herself to an animal, Lucy would have considered herself to be a rabbit. *Her ideal type is an assertive man. *In the manga, Lucy changed clothes during the Phantom Lord arc after she got captured. In the anime, she wore the same clothes. *Mirajane somehow has a spare copy of Lucy's house key and often lends it to Natsu and the others so that they can enter Lucy's house.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 6 Q&A * Jellal, as Siegrain, was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Lucy was that "It had a lot of powerful Mages". She wants to become a novel writer in the future. She has a good relationship with Natsu and Levy. Lucy thinks that every job she takes is difficult, and wants easier ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of the Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. This explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Lucy's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Lucy's favorite food is yogurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Q&A Early Concept The earliest concept of Lucy was not much different from the original idea. Lucy used cards instead of keys, but because this idea has already been repeatedly used, Hiro Mashima decided to abandon it. Early Lucy also had curly locks, two pony-tails instead of one bunch, and wore a more retro-like clothing, with jabot, frills and lace. Her skirt before seems to have a bit of ruffles and her top has an inner scarf. In her early concept, she doesn't seem to be wielding her usual weapon, which is a black whip with a heart-like cracker at its end. Also, in her early concept, she's wearing high heels with laces, in contrast to her black high boots she wears currently. Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox) "You guys are complete idiots! I feel so sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not afraid of you at all!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 6-7 *(To Gajeel Redfox) ''"Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 7-8 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!" *(To Jude Heartfilia) "Never lay a finger on Fairy Tail again. The next time you do, I...everyone in the guild will consider you as our enemy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 8-13 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 14 *(To Loke) ''"I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; watch me!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 5 *(To the Celestial Spirit King and Loke) ''"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 *(To Loke) "I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" *(To Erza) "If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" *(About Juvia Lockser) "Someone who could shed tears for their friends... could never be rejected from Fairy Tail!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 11 *(To Loke) ''"Spirits aren't shields! I fight alongside them! That's my style!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 *(To Angel) ''"But they feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 7 *(To herself) ''"Thank you... I appreciate you Spirits for taking care of me."''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 88 *(To Byro) ''"If she's your ally, then shouldn't you be protecting her? I'll never lose to someone who doesn't even understand that. I swear on the name of my guild!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 14 *"I'm not done yet! I can't be defeated here! Natsu and Erza are still fighting, we can't give up until they do! Because we're..... FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 *(To Cana Alberona) ''"I will become your partner, Cana! I refuse to let you quit the guild! I will make you an S-Class mage!" *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 14 References Navigation